megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Studio Backlot
Studio Backlot (Backside of the TV au Japon) est le thème central de Midnight Channel dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, et écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Lotus Juice a écrit et interprète les paroles additionnelles pour la version "Dancing All Night". Paroles Game ver. :Darkness Endless Despair Fear no more :Coldness Blackened No sound Feel no pain :Captured Helpless Ultimate Dreadful fate :Powerless Lifeless No breath Falling down :(Darkness) Lost destiny (Endless) Far outcry (despair) They hear you (Fear) No more :(Coldness) Numb feeling (Blackened) Whole dizziness (No sound) Deep scars (Feel) No pain :(Captured) No sanity (Helpless) Body aching (Ultimate) Control your own (Dreadful) Fate :(Powerless) Invisible (Lifeless) Real enemy (No breath) Ruin your mind (Falling) Deep down :Down down to the base / the sound you're about to hear is deep :Down hip hop / what you gone do when they start to come up / :Well they've already come up to surround you up / to dis you at a :World cup but I guess it depends / on how you gone behave in :That moment, Huh / a moment of truth tell me what's really :Happening / their rhyme is nothing but you've got everything / :Bro, you've got everything but you donno anything… :(Darkness) Lost destiny (Endless) Far outcry (despair) They hear you (Fear) No more :(Coldness) Numb feeling (Blackened) Whole dizziness (No sound) Deep scars (Feel) No pain :(Captured) No sanity (Helpless) Body aching (Ultimate) Control your own (Dreadful) Fate :(Powerless) Invisible (Lifeless) Real enemy (No breath) Ruin your mind (Falling) Deep down Dancing All Night ver. :Darkness Endless Despair Fear no more :Coldness Blackened No sound Feel no pain :Captured Helpless Ultimate Dreadful fate :Powerless Lifeless No breath Falling down :(Darkness) Lost destiny (Endless) Far outcry (despair) They hear you (Fear) No more :(Coldness) Numb feeling (Blackened) Whole dizziness (No sound) Deep scars (Feel) No pain :(Captured) No sanity (Helpless) Body aching (Ultimate) Control your own (Dreadful) Fate :(Powerless) Invisible (Lifeless) Real enemy (No breath) Ruin your mind (Falling) Deep down :Deep Deep down to the basement :Replacement goes as placement :Big bucks payment or dirty like enslavement :Began to lose patience to these complacent :Successors who assesses rules that assassinates us Me :A lot of confidence but far from vanity :Reason why I got a crew behind me my family :Even if they tried to bribe me :Never ride that, believe in beauty of destiny it's fire :Darker the blood the fresher the flesh :But darker the soul the lesser the heart :Lessons untaught :Yo backside of TV to some's like DV :Bottomless dark side of man not for the weak kids :Underestimated way of brainwashing illuminated :Bunch of hallucination but to some's elucidation :Hell nah I won't cave I'm an outlaw (outlaw) :Switch my style counterattack from the south paw :(Darkness) Lost destiny (Endless) Far outcry (despair) They hear you (Fear) No more :(Coldness) Numb feeling (Blackened) Whole dizziness (No sound) Deep scars (Feel) No pain :(Captured) No sanity (Helpless) Body aching (Ultimate) Control your own (Dreadful) Fate :(Powerless) Invisible (Lifeless) Real enemy (No breath) Ruin your mind (Falling) Deep down :Nowadays many people abuse information better choose :Recognize the source of course or get accused soon :Be careful who you choose to speak in back room :Jealousy jealousy running like sonic boom :It's messed up how anger and hatred looms large in the dark :Leaving scars to some by who's fumed :I got my third eye to see through their costumes :Lies after lies, middle finger from Lotus Juice :This pothole's beyond dark, bizarre so intriguing :Lost ones drunk off of pool of money dreaming :Damn some still battling against these demons :Brave souls even screaming oh please Jesus :Money makes the world go around who the richest? :Mother Theresa but they never listen to me :Kept dressing with a fake coverage :Spitfire burn these dreads baby baby baby :(Darkness) Lost destiny (Endless) Far outcry (despair) They hear you (Fear) No more :(Coldness) Numb feeling (Blackened) Whole dizziness (No sound) Deep scars (Feel) No pain :(Captured) No sanity (Helpless) Body aching (Ultimate) Control your own (Dreadful) Fate :(Powerless) Invisible (Lifeless) Real enemy (No breath) Ruin your mind (Falling) Deep down :(Darkness) Lost destiny (Endless) Far outcry (despair) They hear you (Fear) No more :(Coldness) Numb feeling (Blackened) Whole dizziness (No sound) Deep scars (Feel) No pain :(Captured) No sanity (Helpless) Body aching (Ultimate) Control your own (Dreadful) Fate :(Powerless) Invisible (Lifeless) Real enemy (No breath) Ruin your mind (Falling) Deep down :Bring it up bring it up :Backside to everything but we're gonna bring it up :Even if I die my words will live bring it up :Until my last breath, never ever gonna give it up :Hmmm ridiculousness :Suppose it's sick business :But we ain't gonna be fooled by these sickness :My brains is safe and sound with pure goodness :I guess comparably :So just throw you hands high in the air :In the air :So I can see how y'all feeling put it up in the air :When I say yeah :I wish you say it back say oh yeah :I love it, :Let's change the world Catégorie:Chansons Persona 4 Catégorie:Chansons Persona 4: Dancing All Night